Walking on a Wire
by Death is my daddy
Summary: Annabeth drew the short stick when it came to having a good life. Abused along with her brother Malcolm, she lost all hope. But Percy and Thalia soon came along and saved her from the abyss she was in. But what happens when Percy has a change in human morals and distances himself, seemingly for good. But Percy's not the only one changing. Thalia, in a attempt to stop him, changed


**A.N. I know you're probably all going to go and shit about this story. Percabeth and a plot that isn't even mine (well in the beginning). But it been in my head for a while and I can't get it out.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

What the hell is wrong with them? Can't they see that doing this would make them just as bad as him?

"And here you say that you aren't _in love_ with him? That you're not even his _friend_?"

They knew just as much as I did that they had backed me into a corner. Never in all my life did I think that I would see Thalia and Rachel ganging up on me. Silena's been acting weird lately, was this the cause? Then she must agree with me! I had only just met Piper, but I was sure she'd agree with me too.

I looked to them sending a silent plea of help. SOS! my eyes seemed to say. They both looked away, unable to met my eyes.

I dropped my eyes shocked and betrayed.

"Annie, are you going to let him get away with all of this? Think of how many people he hurt, the hearts he shred and tossed them aside like they didn't mean _anything! _But I guess to him they didn't. "

I refused to meet Thalia's eyes. By now I had backed up into a corner, and put my head in my knees. Didn't they know I _hated_ being weak? Didn't they _understand_ my history on this? Didn't they know that I _loathed_ being so easily _manipulated_? Didn't they know exactly how _loyal_ I was? Didn't they know what this _feels_ like? Didn't they know the _price_ it would have on me?

...I guess not.

"Annie?"

No response.

"_Annie_!" ...

"Annie, you know what he did to me."

This time though I looked up at Rachel's face. "He broke my heart via text, so he could hook up with Drew in the janitor's closet."

I put my head down back into my knees like the coward I am.

"_Annie_ _if you aren't going to do it for the rest of the girls, from the past and future then can you...**do it for me?**_"

My breath hitched.

She... **_She didn't just do that!_**

She played her trump card.

So I guess she does know. My fatal flaw is loyalty to my friends. But the thing is, it doesn't matter what the friend does to me, I'll still always be their friend. **No matter what.** That's why I still like Percy Jackson.

Hell, screw that. _**I'm in love with Percy-fucking-Jackson.**_

Oh, the irony of that sentence makes me want to laugh.

"Anna-"

"Save it." I growled.

I stood up to see their shocked faces. For as long as I had friends (only 4 and a 1/2 years by the way) I never raised my voice at them or acted the least bit hostile towards them. I would defend them to my last breath. If I saw someone bullying them, my eyes would cloud with red and they would have at least a broken nose or a black eye. If they said that they liked fudge-marsh mellow brownies, the next time they came over they'd be sitting on the table waiting for them. I was (and still am) _so, so_ grateful that they were my friends. They were the people that gave me a reason to _be happy_. But if you are _my friend _and you ask me to harm another one of _my **friend's ?** _

**_Then_**

**_I _**

**_know_**

**_nothing_**

**_has _**

**_changed._**

"But I'll agree." I finished glaring so hardly at them that they _flinched_. My _friends _were _scared_ of **_me._** That hurt more than the betrayal. I stood up to leave the room, no intention to finish this **damned** sleepover. "I hope for two things" I said. "One that you are happy now, ... the second is that I hope you fully understand what you just asked me to do. But not just that though, _**are you prepared for the consequences following this? Are you ready to face your punishment, Equivalent Exchange, whatever you wish to call**_**_ it?"_** I said fully expecting an answer.

"**Yes**."

I smiled bitterly.

**_"'Let the games begin'"_**

* * *

**Explanation:**

**Hello. My name is Narrator. I am sure you are deeply confused about the prior events. Please take a seat and take a sip of your drink. This, I hope, will not take too long. But it is quite a story, no matter the length of it. I must be boring you already. But _come a little closer_ will you? Warm yourself by the fire. For I am about to spin you a story so haunting you will be afraid to turn out the lights. **

* * *

**Her name was Annabeth Chase. Since she was born her parents raised her like she was a problem. She never smiled when they were near. Her parents told her to call her "Sir" and "Miss". **

**The only person she ever received love from was her older brother, Malcolm. If she did something bad... How do I say this?... They did they're own little bit to make sure that the "bad" thing never happened again. **

**"How?" you ask? ... **

**Oh, you didn't ask? Ah, well I'll tell you anyways. **

**"Miss" would place her in front of a mirror and make her say "I hate myself" making Annabeth look herself in the eye with the mirror. I'm not sure how much you know about psychology, but I'm sure you can imagine the toll it would take on _a child._"Sir" would beat her. They did other things but I'm sure you get the gist of things now. Did Malcolm know you ask? **

**Of course he did. Sorta hard not to when you're also on the receiving end of their rage.  
**

**Annabeth grew up. If you met her, it'd be hard to even think that she was being abused. She was soooooo _happy._ Well she seemed that way at least. Inside she was crying and screaming and shouting for someone to help her and her brother. **

**But no one ever knew.**

**The only thing they found odd about her was that she never took of her sweater. **

**They'd never guess it was because she had to hide the cuts and bruises.**

**One day two kids came to her school. One was Thalia. The other was called Percy.**

**They saved her.**

A.N. Hi! This is my first chapter for this story. The plot is owned by BuRst oF iRiDeScEnT, "Play the Player" is the story this is based on. See ya! leave a review if you can will ya. When I get the first review I'll see if I can churn out another chapter within the week.


End file.
